Sadist
by Enray
Summary: So, why did you volunteer?" She asked. "I'm a ghost. I can't die anymore." Danny lied.


I found this in my draft, so I decided to post this.

Be warned. This is from multiple pov. Mostly.

Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Grey clouds covered the sun, blocking its warm rays from reaching land. It was unusually chilly in Amity Park. A sense of foreboding spread rapidly with the wind that blew around the city. From time to time, heads would turn towards the sky, the cold wind missing with their hair.

Green eyes looked down, waiting. Blue eyes looked around, searching.

Something was going to happen.

Green ectoplasmic energy shot out from the ground, encasing Amity Park in a green dome.

"Citizens of Amity Park." A voice was heard throughout the town.

"I'm going ghost." The halfa said as he transformed behind a tree away from prying eyes.

"All of you are trapped. I can destroy you as easily as I can crush a bug." The voice continued to say. People started pointing as a figure took form above a building. The ghost floated in the air, her green eyes looked casually over the city.

"My request is simple. Select one representative. I will shock the person you choose. For every shock, twenty people will be exempted from being killed when I decide to crush you all. If the representative dies, you can either choose a new one, or I'll go ahead and let the dome crush you.

"Capish?"

The humans nodded their head wordlessly, events happening too sudden for them to find any loop holes or make sense of what the ghost wanted. Above them, Danny floated invisibly. He wanted to just fight her head on, but he could tell that her threat held true. The dome wasn't normal.

"I'll give you some time to discuss among yourselves." She said before disappearing from sight. By then, everyone had gathered in front of the City Hall, the only place large enough for everyone trapped under the dome to gather.

"I, Jack Fenton, would be the representative." Jack said.

"No, I will." Maddie argued.

"I will."

"No, I will."

Danny ignored the various people who were volunteering themselves. When the time came, he could easily fly in front of her and volunteer himself. No one could stop him, not even Sam.

She reappeared.

"So, who's the sacrifice?" The ghost asked.

"I am." A chorus of voices replied.

"Don't you mean me?" Danny said as he let himself become visible in front of her.

"I said only one volunteer." She said with a frown. "There's enough time for me to shock all of you until you die."

"I'm the nearest." Danny pointed out.

Green ectoplasmic energy shot out from the ground and wrapped their tips around his limbs and his neck. In the process, he was moved so that he faced the residents of Amity Park, the people he promised to protect.

"So, why did you volunteer?" She asked.

"I'm a ghost. I can't die anymore." Danny lied. He felt a painful shock course through his body.

"By the way, you will be shocked for every answer." The ghost pointed out helpfully.

_Joy_. Danny thought. Out loud, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Sadist." A jolt, this time not as bad as before.

"That's an odd name." Danny commented.

"It's because I'm a Sadist." She smirked as Danny felt another jolt. He didn't know that he didn't need to ask a question to get an answer.

"You lied for my first question. If you lie, the shocks will be more painful. So, why did you volunteer?" Sadist moved closer. Danny looked away.

"I won't die as fast as them." Danny mumbled as he felt another jolt.

"You have more reasons." Sadist said, floating nearer.

"I don't have to tell you." The halfa said. He clenched his fist as he was given another jolt.

"But you have to answer, or the people here will die." Sadist said sweetly. "So, why did you volunteer?"

"I promised myself that I will protect this town." Danny gritted his teeth as he felt another jolt.

"What's so special about this town? You're a ghost aren't you?"

Danny ignored the second question.

"I live here." Another jolt.

"And?" She prompted.

"The people close to me live here." Danny muttered under his breath. He heard gasps from the crowd as he got jolted. Did they hear his answer?

"Who?"

"My family." A jolt.

"That's all?"

"My friends." He clenched his fists as he was given another jolt. Alone, the jolt was unpleasant, but after being jolted for so many times, it was starting to get painful.

"How many more jolts do I need?" Danny asked through gritted teeth.

"Need? None at all." Danny barely managed to bite back a cry. "Have to endure? 17." Danny cried out in pain as he felt a painful shock.

"I'll make it easier for you." Sadist said. With a wave of her hand, the number 13 appeared in the sky.

"You lied." He hissed.

"I did." Danny flinched as he felt a jolt.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" She suggested.

"No." Another jolt.

"I'll answer anyway. You see, I just _hate_ to see people in pain." Danny cried out in pain as he felt an excruciating shock.

A blue-white ring appeared around his waist. Danny quickly closed his eyes. A frown appeared on his brow as he forced the ring to disappear.

"What was that?" Sadist demanded as he opened his eyes.

"Something." The jolt he received was a lot less painful.

"I'll answer my own question then. That _thing_ is a flower."

Danny gave a cry as he felt a painful shock. The ring threatened to appear again.

"It is also green in colour." He gave a cry as the ring appeared.

"Why I know? I've seen it tons of times before."

The shock distracted Danny from his task of making the ring disappear. He gasped in pain as the ring separated into two.

"Do I know what those rings are? Totally."

Danny threw his head back and yelled in pain as he received the shock. The rings travelled in opposite directions. He hung his head in exhaustion. The people gasped as the ghost kid they knew turn into a human.

"What are you?" Sadist gasped.

"A halfa." Danny winced at the jolt he received. He wasn't sure how much longer his body could endure.

"What's a halfa?"

"Half a ghost, half a human." Another jolt.

"Must be interesting." Sadist commented as she floated closer.

"Yeah." One jolt.

"How interesting?"

"I can fly." One jolt.

"That's all?"

"No." Another jolt.

"What else?"

"I don't have to tell you." Danny smiled tiredly despite the jolt as the green ectoplasm number turned to zero and faded away.

Cracks appeared in the green dorm. Small at first, they grew at an alarming rate, covering the whole dome within seconds. Chunks started falling, shattering into millions of pieces in the air. Everyone looked up as the pieces rained down like green glitter.

Sadist folded her arms. Danny looked at her tiredly. What more did she want?

"It was fun watching you suffer, but it wasn't enough. I need something better." She muttered to herself as she tapped one finger against her cheek. Her green eyes lit up.

"I got it."

The ectoplasmic energy that wrapped around Danny's limbs faded away, leaving Danny hanging by his neck.

Sadist laughed as Danny brought his hand towards his neck in a week attempt to stop the energy from cutting off his air supply. The halfa struggled blindly. He fought Pariah Dark and survived, he survived Vlad on a monthly basis, in a way, he was not going to let himself die just like that.

After much struggling, Danny managed to get himself together long enough to remember that he could go intangible and slip out of the energy choking him. The pressure around his neck disappeared and he gasped for breath. Now that he wasn't going to die of lack of air, he had other matters to handle.

Like the fact that he was falling and would go splat when he met the ground.

Amity Park could only watch as their protector fell to his death.

Danny closed his eyes. He could barely move, how was he supposed to go ghost? At least he managed to keep Amity Park safe. He was sure that Sam would yell at him when she had the chance.

If she had the chance. From the speed he was falling at, that seemed very unlikely.

Flying was something he loved the most about being a halfa. Falling, on the other hand, wasn't something he would like to do on a daily basis. The first few moments were the worst. And for the first time, he was utterly powerless as he fell faster and faster.

He couldn't even twist himself so that he would land anywhere but his head. His body ached all over. The places touched by the ectoplasmic coils hurt the most. However, he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew that soon, he would be a splat on the ground.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be a ghost after he died. He'll most probably look like Phantom. Then, he'll be a real ghost. Would he turn evil?

"Danny!"

Who was that?

"Move away."

People that he would have to leave soon.

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."

Screams pierce through his mind.

Strong arms caught him, slowing his descent slightly before he hit the ground.

Hands touched him.

"Sweetie? Danny, answer me."

Danny opened his eyes tiredly, just enough to see.

"Oh, Danny." His mom cried as she pulled him towards her and cradled him desperately to her chest.

"I told you I'll get him." His father grinned but mad no move to hug him.

Danny turned his head slowly. His father was grinning, but he was obviously in pain. If he wasn't, it wouldn't be good news as both his arms were bent at awkward angles.

"Dad." Danny mumbled. That must hurt. He could tell that only sheer will was stopping his dad from screaming his head off. Looks like he was a lot more similar to Jack than he thought.

Like father, like son.

The halfa extended his hand slowly towards his dad and rested on one of his arms. Blue eyes closed.

He discovered this trick by accident few days ago. Sam was wounded during a ghost fight. He remembered wishing that the cut would go away, because he was the reason she got hurt in the first place.

And it did. His hand glowed and any wound on Sam was healed. He knew back then that the new ability would come in handy.

His hand glowed as he used whatever power he had left to heal the broken arms that saved him. He only opened his eyes after he was sure that his dad was as good as new.

"Healing. Found it few days ago. Real handy." He mumbled as his father eyes his healed arms curiously.

His mom gently stoked his forehead, smoothing his hair from his face.

"Sleep." One word that included all the others she did not say.

"Yes, mom." Danny said with a small smile as he let darkness wrap around him. His parents would most probably want to have a long talk with him when he woke up later, and this time, he wouldn't need to hide anything.

But something was missing.

"Where's Sadist?" He rasped as he struggled to open his eyes.

"We'll deal with her. You, young man, need your sleep." Maddie said sternly.

"Sam and I are ready with the thermos." Tucker assured him.

He wanted to protect, but his body craved escape from the numbing pain from all the jolts. Blue eyes closed as he gradually slipped into a healing sleep.

Warm fingers continued to stroke his hair. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt… safe.

The protector was now the protected.

* * *

Please tell me what you think about it. Sorry for the messiness. I'm rushing to type this before I sleep. Have to wake up early for school tomorrow.


End file.
